


Summer Storm

by noa_artist



Series: Dianakko One Shots [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, F/F, Heavy Angst, Poetic, Poetry, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: Beep Beep"Akko, I'm sorry that I'm too late, happy 10th anniversary for us, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I-"Beep Beep Beep





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Related to fine  
To read click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878151)  
Also, please ignore the 5 years at the first fanfiction, I wrote it as it's own thing without thinking to continue this at all. 3 years passed instead okay!

The drops of rain hit the rooftop, the news channel was quiet and muffled. Everything was rainy and stormy, like Diana's turbulent heart. She was lying on her bed, her head was hurt and she felt dizzy and weak. She trembled under her blankets, it was so cold no matter how warm she tried to get herself. She tried to sleep and rest, but she couldn't, her mind was too busy. Her phone vibrated over and over again, disturbing her slumber.  
"A strong rain front is affecting most of the country, we have a heavy rainfall of 30 mm/h and along the west coastline..." She weakly reached for her phone.

_Beep Beep Beep_  
But she was too late, like always.

_Instead of saying fake hellos_

An unanswered call notification appeared on her phone, she would just call back later if it's important. For now, she would just resume her "rest".

_Oh I'd rather be alone_

"We're sorry, the phone you have dialled is not in service at this time," She roamed around town, the sun was setting as she walked back home. She put her phone away in disappointment, deciding to call her later.

_I don't want to waste any time_

The blonde walked back to her old town, her head was sinking and it felt as if she walked on shattered glass. But, she promised herself that she would see the brunette at their 10th anniversary. She promised to herself that she would be back, no matter what.

_This too shall pass like always I'll be stronger once again_

She went into the anniversary scene a moment too late, she was alone there, a cold and depressed expression was on her sickly pale face. She passed through the leftover decorations and cake, she didn't know what to do with herself. Lingering on her spot like an abandoned puppy. At least that's what she saw inside her head.

_Don't say it's a beautiful good_

A rumble of thunder was heard strongly, and heavy rain fell all across her face and body, but she continued to tramp towards her old home. She was weak both physically and mentally.

_Because it's really selfish_

Akko entered her house, the door creaked behind her, reminding her of her neverending loneliness. The house was dark but she didn't bother to turn on the light, walking at the dark with no issue.

_Because it makes me have hope, although you don't think the same way_

Her singing voice muffled at the apartment, making Akko feel overwhelmed. She turned on the computer, she wanted to get lost on the social media world and to forget about her pain, and that devastating feeling inside her heart.

_On that rainy day, you and I_

Diana sat outside beside the window, She was too shy and anxious to enter. What would she say? What would Akko say? She was soaking wet from the rain. It was so cold yet her head was burning hot; her forehead thumped as if it was a heart. She felt the need to throw up but she held herself together, putting on a strong mask. She watched the brunette celebrating her anniversary with her friends inside.

_The moment we didn't say anything_

She watched her celebrating her debut with them, her mind was too weak to notice if her smile was genuine or fake.  
_Beep_

_Only awkward silence flowed between us as if pushed us apart with cold faces_

Then, that happiness passed when her friends walked home, Akko had a depressed face that unfitted her. She lied on the couch in despair and anguish/

_Now you and I. will we be able to go back?_

Tears fell on the blonde face along with the heavy rain, She was too terrified and ill to do anything. As if she was paralysed, she watched anything from the window outside. She was already wet and cold from the arduous storm but she couldn't do anything but observe everything that happened on the inside.

_I still long for even that last moment, I'm still like that_

She hallucinated about a warm and nostalgic scene of Akko singing with her guitar. At the house, she saw the brunette wiping a few tears away from her face, trying to be strong and cool. It hurt her more than her dizziness. It flashed in Diana's head again, her playful demeanour and smiles towards the brunette. When she always looked a moment too long at pictures of the brunette, even though she was right beside her.

_Into the falling rain_

They thought together at the same time about their previous anniversaries together. Their happiest moments. Where they light fireworks or went out to celebrate their special day.

_Into my tears_

"Say cheese!" Akko smiled widely as Diana took a picture, grinning in the same manner.

_Bring me back to the summer storms of you and I_

Then she took that famous and funny photo of the plastic cup. Her dizziness became stronger and a sudden sharp ache was felt all across her fragile body, especially her head. She looked down at the wet road, a liquid went up from her stomach to her mouth. But she still fought to hold it in.

_After it passed like a storm_

She hurriedly took out her phone, dialling the Japanese quickly as the phone screen was filled with raindrops.  
"The phone you have dialled has been changed."  
_Beep_

_And I opened my eyes again, you're no longer here I realised_

It brought her to the voice mail, tears formed once again on her eyes.  
_Beep_  
"Akko, I'm sorry that I'm too late, happy 10th anniversary for us, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I-"  
_Beep Beep  
_"Love you" These words linger in her mouth. She couldn't hold in her cries anymore, puke escaped her mouth as she sobbed.  
_Beep Beep Beep_

_I truly believed you I was such a fool_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
_

_Now only useless feelings remain_

A moment of them gazing at one another awkwardly crossed her mind. The reminiscing became more realistic and vivid every passing moment. Akko's dorky smile and ugly laugh. When they looked at each other lovingly in the middle of nowhere.

_As I'm tied up with memories_

Akko sat at the stairs that led to the attic, her face was blank as she looked at the floor. She was foolish to hope for Diana to come, she was even dumber to still believe that she would come. It was their 10th anniversary for god sake. Did Diana forget about the meaning of the 9th of March?

_Don't say it's a beautiful farewell_

Diana watched it all happens from afar, her expression was reserved and dull. The rainstorm made her hair to be more soaked with water than it was before and she was pale like a ghost. 

_Because it's really selfish_

"You lost," The brunette stared at that text with a sad sign image.

_Because it makes me have hope, although you don't_

Akko bit her lips in a grievance. Was the internet laughing at her? For years she knew that she lost. She slammed her laptop in frustration and annoyance.

_On that rainy day, you and I_

_Beep_  
The memories were mushed up in Diana's head, glitching, and mixing until nothing made sense. Her head throbbed so much, it was unbearable at this point.

_That moment we didn't say anything_

She put her hands over her ears, the sound of thunder and drizzling rain bothered her. It was so loud. She slowly went crazy.

_Only awkward silence flowed between us as if pushed us apart with cold faces_

Looking back at their relationship was the only thing she managed to do. Until Akko would notice her, or she would lose her consciousness; Whatever would come first. Gradually, she was lost inside her head.

_Now you and I, will we be able to go back?_

She recalled when she put her hands on Akko's head as she protected her from a rainstorm like this. It was cold like today, and she felt drowsy, but she still smiled vastly as if nothing was wrong with her. When they filled a variety show and the brunette grinned brightly at the camera as the blonde "accidentally" walked behind her, stealing a glance at the camera.

_I still long for even that last moment I'm still like that_

One of their anniversaries came into her mind, where they celebrated with all their friends. Then she looked back at their duet, as both of them sang side by side.

_Into the falling rain_

_Beep_

_At the fact that I'm becoming stronger now_

She was at the attic of her old home, a box of old memories was in her hands. The storm seemed to get clearer, even for just a little.

_Tears well up_

The brunette finally noticed the voice message from Diana, she didn't know if she should listen or just ignore it. She didn't think she was in the right state of mind to listen to the blonde's voice again. Diana's eyes grew weak, darkness almost took her away.

_All the memories of us are now fading_

She reminisced about that day in the studio where they practised a song together. She patted the brunette's head without a warning, Surprising both of the girls. These moments of hugging her, smiling at her and spending time with her slowly faded away. Her time was up, huh?

_I was afraid of not seeing you that summer_

The drops of rain hit the rooftop, the news channel was quiet and muffled. Everything was rainy and stormy, like Diana's turbulent heart. She was lying on her bed, her head was hurt and she felt dizzy and weak. She trembled under her blankets, it was so cold no matter how warm she tried to get herself. She tried to sleep and rest, but she couldn't, her mind was too busy.  
"A strong rain front is affecting most of the country, we have a heavy rainfall of 30 mm/h and along the west coastline..."

_Because I knew it could never go back, tears fell_

She looked back at another anniversary of them together. She was silly for going out amid anaemia attack in the middle of a rainstorm. But her soul wanted to see Akko, so she followed her heart.

_I was lost on winding paths but now I won't regret_

When she felt better, she managed to message her "fiancé". It was absurd to do so after not speaking for so many years. But like always, she followed her heart.

_'Cause I heard that you'll sleep better tonight than the summer storms_

"Akko,"  
"How are you these days?"  
"I'm fine!"  
She knew she wasn't fine but she still wanted to believe that she made the right choice. That leaving her behind would be the right choice.

_On that rainy day you and I_

She recalled the mornings she fixed the brunette bangs lovingly.

_That moment we didn't say a word_

"Say cheese!" Akko smiled widely as Diana took a picture, grinning in the same manner. Then she took that famous and funny photo of the plastic cup. Fireworks were flying everywhere, or perhaps the huge explosion sound was from her head.

_We were pushed apart by the awkward silence_

She remembered the last time they fought before this huge argument. Their friends grabbed them into one another and they forced them to makeup and pinky promise. 

_And cold faces_

If she didn't leave, perhaps things would be okay. Perhaps they wouldn't be in all this pain. If only she could turn back the clock like in the movies.

_Now you and I, will we be able to go back?_

She heard the pouring rain again, She was finally able to raise her head and look at the storm dead in the eye. 

_I still look back even that last moment, I'm still like that_

These time where Akko took care of her when she didn't, came to her mind. She still did the same but nobody looked up after her, she was an adult after all.

_Into the falling rain_

Their moments on stage together were all over the place, inundating her frail body. She missed the stage they shared, now it was impossible to do so. 

_Into my tears_

The times of Akko's smiles were the last moments she reminisced. A slight smile formed on her blue lips.

_Bring me back to the summer storms of you and I_

Her laughter reverberated inside Diana's head. Akko stood up from her bed, going to grab a glass of water to ease her troubling mind. 

_With you and I_

At least the positive and happy times were the last thing she witnessed, instead of the despairing ones of her post-departure, departure and after departure. She was unhappy back then; she was conflicted with what she should do. She didn't want to hurt Akko's feelings but she had to leave. Everything was in the midst of preparations. In the end, all she did was hurting the one she cared about the most.

_Bring me back to the summer storms of you and I_

_Beep_

The world became dark.

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE CLOSE TO THE END!!  
JUST 2 MORE ONE SHOTS!  
I wrote it in the middle of the night with a huge migraine and anaemia attack, oops, so please forgive the lazy ending, I wanted to sleep but I overwork myself like always xD  
For the record, Diana didn't act sane that day because she was very sick and her mind barely thought logically. She didn't tell Akko that she's outside or make herself known because she thought she was dying and she just wanted to let Akko know that she loves her (You know that feeling when you're dying right? I feel it all the time, oops)  
But I promised a happy ending, right? So don't worry!!


End file.
